Perseguido
by RC0000
Summary: En la noche las sombras se alzan en las distintas partes de la ciudad; y la noche es el momento perfecto para reflexionar sobre el pasado y el presente.


Sigo pensando en si escapar fue la mejor opción. Dejar atrás a una compañera mía dice mucho acerca de los insuficientes valores que me han fomentado -sobre todo se debe a las calles, donde me crie, no a quienes me dieron la vida. Pero si me quedaba, ellos nos darían alcance y los dos estaríamos perdidos. Se protegerá, ella tiene un fuerte instinto de supervivencia; y también es el animal más necio que conozco...

Están a punto de alcanzarme. Los distraeré con el movimiento de las ramas. Se aproximan cada vez más, ¿qué he de hacer? La vista de algunos de ellos es tan buena como la mía, debo ocultar todo vestigio que delate mi presencia. Otros tienen un olfato cualificado para esta operación, por algo fueron elegidos.

Uno pasa de largo. ¿Cómo un elefante puede pasar de largo ante mí si tiene semejante sentido del olfato? Esas pisadas tan grandes que abarcan una circunferencia de metro y medio alertarían a cualquiera, aunque esa trompa tan sensible hace que el inconveniente se vea minúsculo. Y minúsculo me siento a su lado.

Nunca tuve problemas con escapar de la impartición de reglas. Me mofaba de las autoridades y las leyes. Pero tenía mis razones. Después de todo, un zorro siempre es prejuzgado, juzgado y enjuiciado por ser de esa especie. No comprendo cómo si los lobos son de nuestra misma familia tienen mayores oportunidades de triunfar. Sí, ellos tampoco han tenido tantas facilidades, lo sé.

Desde siempre ha sido así. Por eso yo antes no quería involucrarme en nada que tuviera que ver con política, leyes, infracciones, o sistema penal. ¡No tengo idea de qué me hizo cambiar totalmente mi estilo de vida pasado! En realidad, sí tengo la respuesta. Ese animal testarudo tiene tan fuertes convicciones que haría dudar de su buen juicio al mundo entero. No insinúo que haya mancillado mi cordura, no. Es sólo que... ahora aprecio más el orden y no necesito esconderme o residir en un desván ni a la intemperie. Descubrí que hay animales que aún creen en la ética y hacen de su vida una utopía. Lo único malo es que en ocasiones un velo le cubre los ojos y la ciega a la realidad; tiende a ser demasiado optimista. Todo lo contrario a mí. Desearía no aceptarlo, pero creo que me está contagiando su poco flemático comportamiento.

¿Cómo es que todo fue tan súbito? Un día vendía popsipatitas y al otro día ya estaba ayudando a una policía a resolver un caso. ¡Qué ironía! Detestaba las leyes y me vi enredado junto con una policía para tratar de reestablecer el orden en la ciudad. Uno nunca imagina dónde irá a parar.

Y aquí estoy, en medio de una selva ocultándome de mis probables captores. Ojalá ocurra algo que los haga marcharse. Soy un simple oficial de policía, ¿qué interés tienen ellos en mí? Ah, ya sé. Puedo dar testimonio sobre un asesinato ocurrido en el Distrito Forestal y eso me convierte en un testigo clave. Testigo clave...

Ella me llamó así. Dijo que era importante para rastrear al animal que buscaba. Si bien no tenía motivos, me sentí un poco halagado. Es un término con el cual no muchas veces califican a un zorro. Podemos ser testigos, pero que seamos la clave que lleva a la solución de un enigma... distamos mucho de serlo. Sí, me hizo sentir halagado.

Es curioso. Llegué a insultarla en mi mente cuando cometió la indiscreción de decirle a esa musaraña que era policía y ahora pienso en todo lo que debo agradecerle. ¡Esa coneja, tan torpe y tan inteligente al mismo tiempo! Es un individuo sorprendente. Creo que la... admiro. ¿Alguien que la conozca podría no admirarla? Claro, claro, jamás se lo diré. Es mejor que no lo sepa o se sentirá agobiada. Más bien, el agobiado sería yo. ¿Y si se le ocurre grabarlo? Ataré mi lengua si tengo que hacerlo con tal de nunca pronunciarlo delante de ella.

Coneja, me hace falta otro cerebro para planear qué hacer. Que ese cerebro sea precisamente el tuyo es una coincidencia.

¿Qué haría Zanahorias ahora? Se precipitaría a la batalla sin llevar arma consigo. Eso definitivamente no lo haré. Pelusa loca. Con lo diestra que es en la pelea, ese elefante habría caído de una patada suya. ¡Es admirable la entereza de una valerosa hembra que desafía a los más dotados!

La coneja sabe manejar bien sus áreas de oportunidad. ¿Y si hago lo mismo? No sé... ella es muy radical. Yo creo más en las posibilidades. ¿Cómo es que siendo abismalmente distintos podemos ser la mejor pareja de policías? Tal vez se debe a ella. Se debe a los dos, ¡yo figuro de igual manera! Pero ella es... ella es la mente maestra. Esa es otra cosa que nunca le haré saber. Es una manipuladora. No, es muy noble. Pero sabe manipularme cuando quiere conseguir algo, tiene en cuenta que la única forma de derribar la muralla infranqueable -aunque no impenetrable- de mi frialdad es con esa mirada violeta. ¿Qué tiene esa mirada? ¿Ternura? Sin duda.

Es tan jovial que resulta casi infantil. Parece una cachorra cada vez que vamos al parque. Se queda mirando al cielo y exclama "¡Qué bello día!" incluso si está nublado y gris. Gris como su pelaje.

¿Cómo es que todo me la recuerda? Debe ser porque la admiro. Es que es especial. Es una criatura magnífica, una compañía excelente. Mi vida sería diferente de no haberla conocido.

¡Qué agradable clima! En verdad me contagió su ánimo exultante y su perspectiva de los detalles que tras una breve observación permanecen en la ignorancia para los demás. Me quedaría a contemplar las estrellas, sin embargo, si lo hago, dejaría caer mis defensas y en el momento menos esperado podrían llevarme.

Las pisadas se oyen más cerca. Calculo que son cinco animales sin contar al elefante. Son de diversas especies. Por el olor, puedo afirmar que se trata de un oso, un serval, un lince, una civeta y un tejón. Distingo otro animal que se ha separado del grupo por unos metros. Reconozco esa esencia tan característica de los herbívoros. Es un conejo… ¿Pelusa?

¿Pero qué hace Zanahorias aquí? ¡Orejuda incauta! La dejo para que se ponga a salvo y ya viene la orejona a fisgonear. Es muy menuda, si esos animales se dan cuenta de que está detrás de ellos, la derribarán enseguida. Ellos no tienen compasión cuando se trata de cobrar por el trabajo.

¡Ay, rabo de algodón! ¿Quién te manda a entrometerte en todo? Si yo tenía la situación bajo control… bueno, admito que te invoqué hace poco, pero esa no es razón para que pongas en peligro tu seguridad por…¿mí? ¿Has venido por mí? ¡Has venido por mí! Torpe coneja. Iré a tu encuentro para que ya no tengas que preocuparte más.

Esos animales me bloquean el paso. La vegetación es densa, puedo andar por aquí sin que me vean. Ya la vi. Esas largas orejas siempre tan alerta.

Voy por ti, Zanahorias, ya no te angusties.

Casi llego. Estoy a poco de tocar su brazo.

¡Oye, coneja! ¡Aquí, mírame! Cierto, no ves en la oscuridad. ¡Oh, no, no vayas para allá, te pueden… ver!

–¡Hopps!

Les he dado nuestra ubicación. Sólo queda correr. Corre, coneja. Deprisa, no tenemos tiempo de mirar atrás. ¡No voltees!

–¡No vuelvas la vista, Zanahorias! Ellos te pueden ver, tú a ellos no.

–¡Ayúdame, Nick!

¡Suéltala, bestia!

–¿Estás bien?

–Eso creo. ¡Ah!

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Mi pata…

Llevan armas. Armas de fuego. ¿Por qué a nosotros se nos prohíbe usarlas? Serían de mucha utilidad en este instante.

–Te tengo, Zanahorias.

¿Será natural que pese tan poco? Parece una pluma de lo ligera que es.

–¿Comes bien?

–¿Qué?

–¿Tienes una alimentación adecuada?

–¿A qué viene tu pregunta?

–A nada.

El serval es rápido. Qué difícil es no poder utilizar las extremidades superiores. Ni hablar.

¿Pero qué es eso que Zanahorias lleva en la pata?

–¿Qué le pasó al serval?

No hay rastros del félido.

–¿Querías que nos siguiera?

Zanahorias es todo un caso. Fiera como una osa con sus crías.

–Ya puedes bajarme.

–Pero aún nos siguen.

–Date un descanso. Debe ser agotador llevarme en brazos.

–Ni un poco. ¿A qué has venido, Hopps?

–¿No es obvio?

De nuevo esa mirada violeta. ¿Hechizadora? ¿Atrapante? Abrumadora. Nada mejor que contestar a esas miradas con una sonrisa ladina.

–¿Me extrañaste?

–¿Que si te extrañé? ¿Y tú qué crees?

–Contestar con preguntas no es contestar.

–Adivina quién me enseñó a responder con preguntas.

–Tampoco las adivinanzas valen como respuesta.

–No te extrañé. Me tenías preocupadísima cuando desperté y me encontré en medio de la nada, rodeada de plantas más altas que yo.

–En primera, no estabas en medio de la nada, si había plantas, era algo; en segunda, todos somos más altos que tú.

–¿Por qué me dejaste ahí, sola? Estaba desorientada y abandonada.

No, Zanahorias, no sueltes lágrima alguna. No, la mirada vidriosa no. Un insulto, una patada, hasta una bala; pero no una lágrima.

–Confié en ti, Nick. Creí que nunca me dejarías.

Lo hice por tu bien. ¿No entiendes? Si te dejaba ayudarme con esto, terminarías sufriendo las consecuencias. Yo fui el testigo, no tú. No debes cargar con mis responsabilidades.

–¿No se suponía que éramos amigos? Yo jamás te abandonaría a tu suerte. Si en el pasado te herí, fue por una imprudencia. Yo nunca lo haría adrede.

–Judy…

–Creí que nuestra amistad significaba algo para ti.

Así es, significa todo. No hay nada de lo que esté más satisfecho.

–Vine por ti. Hallé la forma de llegar hasta ti. En el fondo, aunque estaba dolida, seguía creyendo en mi mejor amigo. Por eso vine. Porque te quiero.

Yo también te quiero. Te quiero, Zanahorias. Eres lo más especial para mí.

–¿No vas a decir nada? Dime que no me dejaste ahí por pensar que era un estorbo. Creeré en tus palabras y la amistad que nos une será más fuerte que nunca.

Desearía responder como se debe, aunque no debo olvidar que continúo siendo un testigo clave. Ellos vendrán en cualquier momento. Debemos escapar.

–Judy, perdona, no hay tiempo para sentimentalismos, debemos irnos antes de que nos atrapen.

–¿Por qué te persiguen?

–Te lo explicaré en cuanto lleguemos al ZPD. Mientras, no hagas preguntas y no te sorbas los mocos. Pueden detectarnos con cualquier ruido mínimo, los siento cerca. Toma, límpiate la nariz.

Voy a lavar bien ese pañuelo.

Los veo. Hay que caminar muy despacio y suavemente. Su pata sigue herida, tendré que cargarla otra vez.

Disparos. Mejor correr.

Jamás fue tan dificultosa la subida de unos escalones.

–¡Corre a los teleféricos!

–¿Y qué crees que hago?

Disculpa mis modales, Zanahorias, tengo que aventarte al interior de este sistema de transporte o nos tendrán a ambos. Al menos así no correrás más peligro. Llega a salvo a la comisaría, te prometo alcanzarte si no muero.

–¡Nick!

Aquí vienen. ¿Cuánto tardan los teleféricos en pasar?


End file.
